


You and Me

by Skiek



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i mean its a humanstuck au but i have no headcanons at all in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiek/pseuds/Skiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the mornings theres a sort of ritual that Eridan and Sollux will preform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me

In the mornings theres a sort of ritual that Eridan and Sollux will preform.

It'll usually start off with one of the two rolling off the the shared bed, (about 90% of times this is sollux) and making their way out of the bedroom, flicking on the lights and pulling on a pair of boxers from that had been discarded from the previous night. 

Shutting the door behind them, theyll usually then flick on the hallway lights and pad into the kitchen as the other slowly wakes up. Sollux (because at this point hes the one who'll do this, Eridan just will ignore Sollux's needs and make himself food and completely ignore the awakening man) then will pull out two bowls, and fill one with honey buzzes (now with real honey!) and the other with lucky charms.   
He'll pull out the only slightly expired container of milk, and start to pour it into the bowls as Eridan romps up, in a failed attempt to sneak up on the computer programer. He'll wrap his arms around Sollux's middle, and lay his head in the slight crook of his neck. 

He'll purr out some form of,"I love you~" in an attempt to get Sollux to turn around, and give him a kiss. (and most times, he gets away with it)

After breakfast, Eridan will make a soft,"pft" at his lovers horrendous boxers, with the little bees that sometimes glow in the dark. He'll take Sollux's hand, and lead him back to the bedroom and sit him down on the bed, turning back to the extensively large closet that Eridan insists on having. 

Looking over the pale adult, he'll start on his hunt to get him into nice clothes, as if Sollux had his choice he'd just romp around the house naked for all he cared. Eridan knows better, so he'll usually force him into some designer line clothing and pull out a small cape, a pathetic attempt at getting Sollux to mimic his own dressing hobbies.

(and one time, he actually did get it to work. they dont really talk about that)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic on here woot woot erisol ftw


End file.
